The Secret's
by CrazyHouse
Summary: Olivia is Raped and she keeps it a secret. And something happens from that rape. Sorry for not updating. I am busy with college, but I will update ASAP!
1. Intro

Authors Note: I do not own any of these characters. This is my first SVU fan fiction

Intro

I can not believe it happened to me. I am the one who is suppose to put these guys away and I was just attacked by one and I did not see his face so I can not even put him away, and he can do this to other women.

I am lying in my bed crying and wishing someone would just find me. I get the energy to get out of bed get dressed and drive myself to the hospital. As I enter one of the doctors recognizes me.

"Hello, detective Benson, how can I help you?" "Hi. I need you to see me, but you need to promise that you will tell no one from my precinct." "Miss Benson anything that happens here is confidential, why don't you follow me and we can talk."

The doctor leads her in to a small exam room. "So Miss Benson what is it I can do for you." Olivia starts to cry as she explains what happened to her. "I was raped just a few hours ago, but I could not see his face and he did not use any protection." Ok, Olivia just calm down and breathe and I will take a look at you if it is ok." Olivia just nods. The doctor gives her a hospital gown to put on. "I will be back in just a moment."

Olivia put the gown on and goes and sits down on the exam table. The doctor walks back in. "Olivia I will talk you through exactly what I am going to do." Olivia nods.

Olivia is laying in the hospital bed a couple of hours after she had walked in. The doctor enters. "Olivia we got the kit back and you are clear, but we will not be able to tell if you ended up pregnant. You will have to wait a couple of days. We can give you the morning after pill." "No thanks." She says. "Ok Olivia, I want you to come back in two days, ok?" Olivia nods her head yes.

I call the Captain to ask for the week off and I was surprised that he agreed.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It has been three months already and nobody has noticed. I though for sure Eliot would notice, but he has not. I am both angry and relieved. I am relieved that he has not noticed, but I am angry that he has not paid attention to what is happening right under his nose. He is a detective for god's sake, a detective that investigates rape, and he still does not see that I have all the symptoms of a rape victim.

I am starting to show already and it is not that hard to cover it up, but I do not know what I am going to do when I start to really show and I will not be able so conceal it. I am really starting to enjoy being pregnant, but do not get me wrong the way this child is going to be brought into this world, is the worst way ever and I hope I never have to go through that again, but I am coping. I always wanted a child, but my time is starting to get limited, so that is why I am happy about this baby. I can not wait to feel it kick.

The only thing I am afraid of is that all the guys at work will be disappointed that I did not tell them before, when it happened.

It was the end of the day and everyone was heading out. "Hey guys you want to go out for drinks Fin asked?" Eliot and Munch agreed and I was contemplating going until all three of the guys were begging me till no end, so I agreed.

_The Bar_

Every one sat down at the table they were shown to. The waiter arrived and asked what everyone would like to drink. The guys of course ordered beer. "What would you like Miss?" "I will have an orange juice please." The guys just stared at me like I had grown a third head. "What is the matter with you guys, it looks like you just saw a ghost?" "Liv you just ordered an orange juice." "And what is wrong with ordering orange juice I asked?" "You never order orange juice, you always drink a beer." "So you are saying I am not aloud to order juice?" "No, we are just surprised that's all." The waiter came back with their drinks and asked them what they would like to eat. The guys ordered sandwiches. "What would you like Miss?" "Can I just have some saltines with some cheese?" Sure thing, this time the guys did not even bother to ask.

Everyone started to go their separate ways from the bar. Olivia arrived home and right away she went and put on her sweats. She went into the living room and sat down on the couch and pulled out a book "**What to expect when you are expecting"?** She had gotten through one chapter when there was a knock at the door. She opened the door and standing in front of her was Eliot.

"Elliot hi, what are you doing here?" "Hey Liv I wanted to talk to you." "Sure thing, come in." They walked into the living room and when Olivia entered she had noticed she forgotten to put away her book.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Liv, I hope I was not interrupting you or anything like that". "No that's fine I was just reading a book".

Olivia walks over to the couch and picks up the book.

"Just let me put away my book and I am all yours". Olivia walks back into the living room. "So, Liv what were you reading there"? "Oh just a romance novel". "Did you come here to ask me what my choices in books are or do you want to talk".

"Sorry, yah I want to talk". "So how are the kids, you must be upset that you can not see them every day". "It is hard but, the hurt gets better day by day, but at least I get to see them".

"You want something to drink, El"? Yah sure, just some water". Olivia walks in to the kitchen and takes two bottles of water out of the fridge.

Olivia goes back into the living room and hands Elliot his water. "So El, what did you want to talk to me about"?

You just have been acting differently lately and I am just worried about you". "You are not sick are you Liv"? "No what makes you think that I am sick". "You have ran to the bathroom twice this week."

"I just think that I have the stomach flu or something".

"Liv, I know you do not have the stomach flu because this has been going on for three months already". "You may have thought that I have not paid any attention to you recreantly, but that does not mean I am not worried and not thinking of you". "I know that the divorce was not only hard on me but also you Liv, you are my partner and my best friend and we tell everything to each other, not only because we trust each other but also we know how each other feel, and the feelings we get that come with our job". "Through being partners in the last six years we have become best friends I can read you like an open book Liv, and remember I am also a cop and I can not only tell when our suspects are lying, but also when my best friend is lying too".

By now Olivia is really crying hard and Elliot motions her over and he raps is arms around her. Olivia puts her head on his chest and lets her tears fall on to his shirt. She always loves his cologne but, with the morning sickness even her favourite smells make her sick. She jumps out of his arms and rushes to the bathroom, with Elliot on her heels.

Elliot enters the bathroom as so as she starts to through up and he pulls her hair back and rubs her back and soothing her. After she is finished she sit back in Elliot's lap and he hands her a glass of water and her wipes her forehead with a damp towel.

"Olivia how are you feeling now"? "I bit better". "Thanks you for the hair holding and everything". "My pleasure Liv it was no problem". "So are you going to tell me what is wrong". Olivia sakes her head silently, no".

"Liv I did not want to do this but you need me now more then ever, Liv I saw the book, but I had a feeling for awhile now I did go through it three times before". I did not want to say anything before because I wanted you to come and tell me when you were ready, and I knew you would tell me when you were ready, but it has been three months already Liv and you need someone there for you". I will go with you to your doctor's appointments, to lamaz classes because you will always need a couch and if you want to I will even be in the deliver room with you".

"Liv, you are my best friend and I love you vary much and I do not want anything bad to happen to you". "You know what, yes I was upset when Kathy and I divorced but not because I really loved her still, I was upset that I had wasted twenty years of my life with someone that I did love at one point in time, but I have not been in love with her for a vary long time and you joining the squad six years ago just made me realize it.

"Liv I fell in love with you the moment I laid my eyes on you".

By this time Olivia was crying just has hard as before but the only difference was this time she had a smile on her face.

"El, I have been waiting forever to here you say that, I love you so much to". Elliot bends his head down and gives her a small but yet passionate kiss on the lips.

"Liv, know do you want to explain what is going on". "I think it is time to tell your boyfriend who loves you dearly what is going on in your life". At that said both of them start to laugh and Olivia nodes her head yes.


End file.
